LAAT/i
Summary The Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry (LAAT/i), also known as the Republic Attack Gunship, was a heavily armed variant of the Low Altitude Assault Transport (LAAT) manufactured by Rothana Heavy Engineering for the Grand Army of the Republic and Republic Navy. A common sight throughout the Clone Wars, these fearsome machines would drop dozens of Clone Troopers and even Jedi Commanders and Generals onto Separatist infested battlefields. Specialized LAAT/i with quieter engines and other stealth features were used by Republic Clone Commandos and squads of ARC Troopers to drop in behind enemy lines and conduct surgical strikes. Such stealthy LAAT/i were also often used for rescue operations. After the establishment of the Galactic Empire, the Imperial Navy continued using the standard LAAT/i up till around 14 BBY. After this point, the only other significant usage of the LAAT/i was by the Alliance to Restore the Republic, who made great use of them against imperial garrisons in the Outer Rim. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with anti-personnel blaster cannons. 8-B with composite-beam lasers. 8-A with light missiles. High 7-C with mass-driver missiles Name: Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry Origin: Star Wars Classification: Armored infantry transport | Air-to-Ground assault | Air-to-Air support Users: Galactic Republic (Grand Army of the Republic and Republic Navy) | Galactic Empire (Imperial Navy) | Alliance to Restore the Republic Length: 17.69 meters Width: 17 meters (wingspan) Height: 6.94 meters Material: Likely titanium armor fuselage with durasteel plate blast shielding Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 2 to 4 (1 pilot, 1 gunner/navigator, 2 additional turret operators). Can carry up to 30 passengers. Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Building level+ with anti-personnel blaster cannons (5 Gigajoules per shot). City Block level+ with composite-beam lasers (300 Gigajoules per shot). Multi-City-Block level with light missiles (600 Gigajoule yield per missile). Large Town level with mass-driver missiles (100 Kiloton yield per missile) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (620+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Massively Hypersonic speeds in space (As witnessed during the battle of Lola Sayu, it can fly from the atmosphere of a planet out to a waiting carrier ship several thousands of kilometers away in orbit in mere moments) Durability: Small Town level (Is mostly impervious to blaster fire other than from light starfighters and heavy gunships. Can take a couple of hits from the light laser cannons of Vulture droids and Hyena bombers as well as the Nantex-class fighter and still press on) Range: Up to 2 km with anti-personnel blaster cannons and composite-beam lasers, dozens of kilometers with missiles. Weaknesses: * Not as swift and agile as fighters and even freighters of comparable size. * Engines are relatively vulnerable and a well placed fusion rocket or directed energy weapon blast can potentially cripple them. * Lack of deflector shielding and reliance on solid blast doors leaves it relatively more vulnerable compared to shielded craft of similar size (especially to anti-air directed energy weaponry). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Military Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7